Kingdom hearts: universe distortion
by Zeon Chaotic
Summary: Two universes collide as darkness threatens the worlds again. Two heroes with the same goal must team up to defeat the darkness and save the ones they hold dear. Takes place after Sonic Forces and after Broncozfan623's "Warriors of the Light.”
1. chapter 0: intro song

**A/n: hello everyone. Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. Been busy with Job corps. Anyways me and Zeon are back and ready for to give you guys a brand new Story.**

 **Zeon: that's right. I'm so excited for this adventure. I can't just stand it.**

 **A/n: I know Zeon me either. After reading so many stories about this universe I just got an idea for the story. Also Zeon thanks to our new friend Broncozfan623 we have a new friend that will be joining you and Amy in the story.**

 **Zeon: really? Who is it?**

 **A/n: well he is an OC just like you and has the same experience as you.**

 **Zeon: you this person was made with a dark heart that he thought would consume him and turn him into a villain but instead finds love that helps him see there's light even in the darkness of times?**

 **A/n: yep so let me introduce you to… Kirux.**

 **Kirux: greetings it's nice to be here, and it is a pleasure to meet you Zeon.**

 **Zeon: Heh, the pleasure is mine Kirux. I can't to work together in this story.**

 **Kirux: same here. We shall light the darkness and make sure both our homes and everyone in it happy. *sticks his hand out***

 **Zeon: couldn't have said it better myself. *takes it and shakes hands***

 **A/n: well let's get this preview started shall we? Also before I forget. This story takes place during Sonic Forces and at the end of Broncozfan623's story "Warriors of Light."**

 **Kirux and Zeon: be sure to follow, review and share this adventure with your friends also check out Broncozfan623 he does amazingstories.**

* * *

 **Music Kingdom hearts 2: sanctuary**

* * *

You see two hedgehogs sitting on a bridge eating ice sandwich on a bridge looking at the sunset.

It flashes to two people in a black coat, sitting on a clock tower eating sea salt ice cream.

Cut back to the hedgehogs the green one looks at the pink one and sees her disappear in a dark portal he tries to get to her but, gets stuck in a black void that sucks him in.

Back to the mysterious people in black coats. The female gets sucked in a black portal. The boy runs and tries to help her, but ends up getting trapped in a black void that sucks him in.

Both fall back to back. They both open their eyes and land on a platform. The hedgehog suddenly sees a bright light. The light fades and shows a green blade that looks like a key with seven different color gem on the blade..

Suddenly both are surrounded by shadowy monsters. The look at each other and nod.

The hedgehog runs and swings the blade he got destroying the creatures

The boy summon his own keyblade and does the same swinging and destroying the creatures.

When they were finished. We see a flash. We see them running toward a girl in a black coat just like the boy and a pink hedgehog.

Another flash and you see both the boy and green hedgehog fighting two people in black coats with different weapons.

The green hedgehog block some of the attacks that were toward the boy.

Another flash and you see the the boy and green hedgehog holding their keyblades facing a black wolf with a gem on his chest and a boy with black spiky hair in dark skin suit. Both holding dark keyblades.

In one swift movement both groups charge at each other and clash their keyblades causing a flash and the title to appear.

* * *

 **Kingdom hearts: universe distortion**

* * *

 **A/n: Welp hope you enjoy the intro song. To be honest I feel like I could have done better.**

 **Zeon: Nah it's good enough Jake.**

 **Kirux: Yea, I know it's not as good as Broncozfan623, but hey at least you try.**

 **A/n: true, anyways after I publish this chapter I'm going to get started on the actual beginning chapter, and a big shout out to Broncozfan623 keep up the good work on your Warriors of light. Can't wait to see what happens next, and with that I wish you all a wonderful day and remember you have light in your heart.**


	2. Chapter 1: power awakens

**Me: hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Kingdom hearts: universe distortion.**

 **Zeon: yes! I'm so excited.**

 **Kirux: same here. Of course the intro song could have been done better.**

 **Me: yea I know. I'm still new to doing it like that, but hey it's still good enough.**

 **Zeon: exactly. Anyways let's get the next chapter started.**

 **Kirux: yes let's the next chapter begin.**

 **Me: alright I'll get it started but first.**

 **Zeon and Kirux: we don't know anything from Sonic and Kingdom hearts. Sonic belongs to Sega except for Zeon that belongs to Jake. And all kingdom hearts belong to Square Enix, except for Kirux he belongs to my good friend Broncozfan623. Now with out further ado let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: unknown hearts connected**

* * *

 **World: Möbius**

* * *

Möbius a world that was once filled with peace and happiness. A world where mobians and humans live together in peace, but that all changed when a mad scientist known as Ivo Robotnik planned to rule Möbius. Using a gem known as a phantom ruby. He created  
/his greatest creation a being that can use the phantom ruby to rule Möbius, or so he thought that is until his first creation. A clone hedgehog that once helped the scientist bent on destroying mobius until a pink hedgehog in a red dress, white gloves,  
/red boots, and a red hair band shows the hedgehog that there is good in his evil heart.

Now with Sonic a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle, teams up with his clone which is a green hedgehog with light blue streaks on his quills, wearing a white t-shirt, red Trench coat, white fingerless  
/gloves, blue jeans, black leather belt with a emerald shape gold buckle, and red and light blue sneakers with a black strap and a silver buckle.

Both Sonic and his clone now named Zeon worked together and showed both Eggman and his creation named Infinite that nothing can stop their bond of friendship. Now during a nice sunny day at emerald beach we see Zeon taking a nap and dreaming but not a  
/normal dream for him.

* * *

 **World: Twilight town**

* * *

In a different world in another universe. We see a boy with trim cut brown hair, Brown eyes, wearing a black coat that reaches to his feet, black gloves and black shoes.

Next to him is a girl with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing the same black coat, same black gloves and same black shoes as the boy.

The two were sitting at a clock tower eating a light blue popsicle called sea salt ice cream. Enjoying each other's company.

"Kirux, I'm glad to be here with you after everything that has happened." The girl said

"Heh yeah same here Xion. I mean we been through so much together and showed nothing can separate our connection." The boy now know as Kirux said.

"You know I've always felt that there are more worlds out there. More people in different worlds like us." Xion said.

Kirux nods and looks at the sunset while Xion lays her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later they return to their home and lay together in bed snuggling up close.

"I love you Kirux." Xion said

"I love you too Xion." Kirux said as he kisses her forehead and turns off the light.

He closes his eyes and sighs peacefully. 'I'm glad everything is over' He thought.

* * *

 **World: unknown**

 **(This is the part where we are in Zeon's dream and Kirux is the voice. If you don't understand just read and you'll understand.)**

* * *

Zeon was floating into darkness, this does not need a description, just darkness. ' huh? What's going on? This is really weird..' Zeon thought.

Then the word, 'weird' rang in his head, then it stopped and the words: 'Real or Not?' rang in his mind. 'Like is any of this real or not?' Then Zeon looked up and saw the light fading and the darkness enclosing the light, and he wasn't closing his eyes.  
/Zeon then like a response closed his eyes and remembered the scene that happened before this: He was at emerald beach with Sonic and the others celebrating their victory at stopping Eggman and his newest and so to speak "new and improve" henchman  
/Infinite.

He remembers racing with Sonic and Shadow, working on some of his wisp gadgets with tails, arm wrestling Knuckles and winning, playing tag with Cream and her pet chao Cheese. Then he remembers sitting on the sand of the beach with his love. The one that  
/helped him see the good in his evil heart. Amy rose. He remembers sitting next to her eating their favorite ice cream chocolate ice cream sandwiches. He remembers watching the sunset and talking about different universe that were probably like theirs.  
/Then he finally remembers falling asleep on the beach then this.

Zeon was finally flipped right side up; he landed into the bottom of the darkness. Zeon took one-step and birds flew away, showing a stain glass floor with a picture of him asleep holding some key shaped weapon. next to him are three circles each one  
/holding an image of his friends Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Across from his is a boy he never seen before. This boy had short trim light purple hair, wearing a black coat that went down to his feet, black gloves, and black shoes. Next to the boy are three  
/circles with a picture in each.

One showed a boy with light brown spiky hair, and light blue eyes. The second is an older boy with red spiky hair, and green eyes. The final picture was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

' okay this is freaky, but hey So much to do… so little time.' Zeon thought. Then he heard a response that sounded like a boy. **'Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut… Now step forward, can you do it?'** Zeon took a few steps  
/and looked around.

Then three pedestals started to appear from the ground and were rising. Once the pedestals stopped rising and three objects appeared: a staff with a head like Sonic's but different, a sword with the same head as a picture, and a shield with the same head  
/as a picture, as this was happening Zeon heard the same boy voice.

 **'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose one of the items… choose well…'** Zeon stared at the sword, shield, and staff for a long period of time. Zeon was paralysed in thought about what to choose,  
/he wanted to make the best choice. Zeon then shook his head to focus on the thought and then back to reality. Zeon jumped on the pedestal in the left, the one with the sword.

 **'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.'** Zeon jumped down and jumped on the pedestal on the right, the one with the shield.

 **'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.'** Zeon jumped down and jumped on the pedestal in the middle, the one with the staff.

 **'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.'** Zeon got off the last pedestal and walked in the middle to think, what would he choose…

Zeom stared at the objects for a long time. He got up to the shield and picked up. **'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'** The voice said.

Zeon looked at the wand and the sword. He quickly ran to the wand and picked it up. The pedestals shaked beneath Zeon's feet, and they fell and toppled.

Zeon jumped off and ran to the middle. 'What is going on?' Zeon wondered. Shakily, Zeon got up and looked around. The ground started to crumble and snap. Zeon ran to the edge but there was nowhere to jump. Zeon saw the ground disappear from his feet,  
/and fell down.

Zeon thought the darkness would go on forever, but he felt a ground appear. "What the heck is going on now? ARRRUGGGHHH!" Zeon snapped in his mind. The shield appeared in one of his hands.

 **'You have gained the power to fight. Use it to protect yourself and others.'** The voice whispered. Zeon moved around, looking if something else would appear, and he was right. **'There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep that light burning strong.'** The  
/voice said causing Zeon's eyes to grow big. "WHA-!? What is that!" Zeon stared at the black creature. It has yellow eyes that seemed to see his soul… Or something, but whatever it was… it was creepy. Suddenly, more of those things came, Zeon started  
/to slash the shield he was wielding. After they took a few hits, they disappeared but they could also shrink to the ground… like a shadow.

Zeon stood up, and then silence was all there was. **'Behind you!'** The voice shrieked. Zeon looked behind him and started to slash like crazy at it. Zeon saw it disappear again, like the rest. More appeared, Zeon fought harder. Then one  
/did the strangest thing: It made darkness to the ground. Zeon stared at it, it sucked the ground terribly. Zeon then saw the darkness starting to sink him. Zeon tried to get out of it, but he knew he couldn't. And in a few moments, his whole body  
/was sucked in.

In the darkness, Zeon felt like if the darkness was suffocating him. But when he looked down, ground appeared again. Zeon stopped trying to break free of nothing and panted in fear for a few moments. Zeon pushed himself up and looked around, the same  
/looks of the place was here. A door was shown to Zeon, with some real light!

Zeon looked at the door. "Locked…" Zeon thought as he ran up to the door. Then he saw a treasure chest pop up behind him at the end of the ground he was on. He ran up to the chest. "UGHHHH!" Zeon grunted as he tried to open the chest. "Ok, now what? I  
/can't open it like that… maybe tapping it…?" Zeon murmured to himself. He tapped it with his shield, and it opened and disappeared… but nothing was in it. A box appeared after the chest disappeared.

Zeon pushed it around. "Ok, I am tired of this!" Zeon snarled. He started hitting the box with frenzies of attacks. It broke, and this time two things happened: An item appeared, and the door had one part of it appear back, not like the rest of it's misty  
/form.

"Finally we are getting somewhere!" Zeon grunted. Zeon saw a barrel appear. He lifted it up, and threw it at the door. Like magic, the door had last part of it appear back. Zeon tried to open it by it's handles. "UNGH! UNGH! It won't budge!" Zeon said  
/while he stood on the door trying to open it. "And why am I now standing on the door?-" And at the moment he finished, he dropped to the ground, and the door started to open up. He ran towards the light that the door revealed.

He appeared on emerald beach, with Sonic, Tails,and Amy. Zeon then tried to jump off the edge of it, but a barrier hit him. **'Hold on, the door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'** The voice murmured. Zeon walked up to  
/Tails, and then Tails asked him a question.

"What do you want outta life?" Zeon thought for a while. "To prove to every mobian that I am no longer the monster I was." Zeon responded. Tails smirked. Zeon then walked up to Sonic, who said, "What are you afraid of?" Zeon thought hard for a while.  
/"To lose everyone I love and care about." Sonic smiles. Zeon He walked up to Amy, and Amy asked, "What is most important to you?" Zeon knew this one, this was easy. "My friends and the woman that brought out the good in my evil heart." Zeon answered  
/fast. Amy blushes and smiles.

 **'Your adventure begins at dawn.**

 **As long as the sun is shining, your journey shall be a pleasant one.'**

Zeon heard the voice say those wonderful words, and then he was shot back with troubling ones

 **'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.'**

Zeon then opened his eyes to the darkness yet again. He looked around, and saw him being surrounded by those black, creepy creatures. "Go away! Urgh, and stay away!" Zeon said between his blows and theirs.

Zeon then did something weird, he made the shield a boomerang and hit all the black things away. He then saw a blue shiny stone with a pool of water in it. "What is tha-at-t?! Zeon exclaimed. "Is that water?" Zeon asked himself. He walks towards it and  
/touches the water. it seemed to heal him, and regenerate him. "Hmmhmmmhmmm. Strange thing." Zeon padded off and saw stairs appear to the next weird… floor thingie. Zeon ran to the light, and then heard those scary words:

 **'The closer you get to light,**

 **The greater your shadow becomes.'**

Zeon stared at his shadow. It then became longer, and before he knew it, a shadow of him was standing before him. It transformed into a at least thirty spined creature, with a heart-shaped hole in the middle, it's eyes gleaming yellow, and it was all  
/black furred, and a huge sense of power was to Zeon from the monster.

 **'But don't be afraid and don't forget…'**

Zeon then made a smart comeback. "What? Forget what!? Forget that I need to live?!" Zeon crazily slashed at it. It's hand was it's weak spot, but it kept going to grab light from the ground, and throw it up in the air, to hurt Zeon, or punching the ground,  
/causing more of the black creatures to come to him. Zeon then slashed harder, harder, and harder. And at the point he was about to give in, the monster gave way, for a second. Then Zeon's shield disappeared. Zeon, backed up, and fell down. "No… wait!"  
/Then the darkness portal came above him, he stood up, and tried to break free, but he couldn't.

 **'-But don't be afraid.'**

The darkness started to swallow his legs and the monsters pounding wasn't helping. Zeon stared down, and then up again. "No! Stop! Wait, stop! ARUUUUUGGGHHH!"

 **'You hold the mightiest weapon of them all.'**

Sonic tried to grasp his way out, he was almost all sucked in and visions of his terrible past started to appear in his mind. Seeing all the mobians he killed, all the animals he hurt, everything he did was flowing through his mind.

 **'And don't forget.'**

Zeon saw his last glimpse of the creature, his head was all that was above the darkness. He was then in a few seconds consumed by the darkness. "No! No! Waaiiiiiiittt!"

 **'You are the one that will open the door.'**

* * *

 **Me: and there It is the next chapter of Kingdom hearts: Universe distortion.**

 **Zeon: interesting. What is all this that I went through and what mighty weapon do I hold?**

 **Kirux: that's an easy one.**

 **Me: eh! No Kirux don't tell him. He has to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Zeon: oh Chaos!**

 **Me: here's a sneak peak of what is to come next Time.**

* * *

The sky in mobius turns dark. Zeon runs to Emerald beach to see if Amy is okay. Once he arrives he sees a black hooded coat figure carrying an unconscious Amy Rose over his shoulder.

"Amy!" Zeon shouts. He runs toward them, but the figure summons the same black creatures from Zeon's dream.

In Twilight town we see Kirux fall to the ground badly injured. He struggles to get up and looks at a athromorphic fox wearing a mask that covers his right eye, black gloves, black boots, and has a strange red and black gem on his chest. He floats in  
/the air with an unconscious Xion floating next to him.

"Let Xion Go!" Kirux shouts.

"Hahahahaha, Sorry Kirux, but we need her and miss rose for our plan to work. Here are some enemies from your past you can play with." The fox said as he waves his hand creating nightmares.

"Amy/Xion. Don't worry I'll find you and I'll save you." Both Kirux and Zeon said in unison.


	3. Chapter 2: adventure begins

**Me: hey guys. We're back with another chapter.**

 **Zeon: I'm so happy. I can't wait any longer.**

 **Kirux: me either. This will be interesting.**

 **Me: well let's get going shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: a new adventure begins**

* * *

 **World: mobius**

* * *

Zeon suddenly wakes up panting and looking around. He finds himself still at Emerald Beach. He shakes his head and sighs.

'What a weird dream. What was all that about? Who was that voice, and what did he mean I'm the one that will open the door?' Zeon thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call to him. "Zeon you lazy hedgehog get up!" A female voice shouts.

Zeon turns and sees Amy walking towards him looking a little annoyed.

"Oh hey Amy. Sorry about that I must've passed out on the sand." Zeon said as he bows to her.

Amy sighs and smiles. "It's fine, just don't make it a habit. Anyways come on everyone is waiting for us." She said as she take his arm and drags him to their friends.

'Amy Rose, the only thing I hold dear to. I'm not sure what my dream was telling me, but I feel something bad will happen. Either way I'll protect you.' Zeon thought as he follows her to their friends.

* * *

 **World: Twilight Town**

* * *

The next day Kirux was walking around the shops in thought of what he saw in his dream.

'Who was that hedgehog and why did I feel like we are the same?" He thought.

As he was walking Xion runs up to him. "Kirux you Okay?" She asked worried. This snaps him out his thought and smiles.

"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking about that dream I had last night." He answers. Xion looks at him worried, but shakes it off.

"Anyways come on you're going to be late for the tournament." She said as she grabs his arms and drag him along with her.

Kirux smiles and follows. 'Xion the only person that helped me see the light in my dark heart. I'm not sure who that was in my dream, but I'll protect you till my last breath.' Kirux thought.

* * *

 **World: unknown**

* * *

In a castle we see two black hooded figures watching both Zeon and Kirux throuh a magic mirror.

"So Zeon and Kirux met in the test. How interesting." Said the first figure with a Black and white tip fox tail.

"Yes, this makes our plans more interesting, and with your ability to recreate people from the past. We can build our forces to rule kingdom hearts." The second figure said.

"How right you are." The first said as he snaps his black gloved fingers cause small red like cubes to float around and make seven shadowy figures.

"Now then shall I pay Kirux a visit while you show Zeon how keyblades work?" The fox figure asked causing the second to show you a devilish smile.

* * *

 **World: Mobius**

* * *

You see Zeon and Amy walking home together after a long day of celebrating their groups victory after defeating Eggman's army. As they are walking the Sky turns dark black. This confused Zeon and Amy.

"Zeon what's going on?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure Amy, but it doesn't look good." Zeon said.

They look in front of them and see the same black creatures Zeon fought in his dream. They swarm around them, Zeon outing his arm in front of Amy ready to protect her.

One of the creatures leap forward going in for a slash at Amy, but Zeon moves in front and kicks the creature away. Zeon then curls up into a ball and does a spin dash on some of the creatures. When he got back to Amy the creature he hit got back up and  
act like nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Zeon asked unaware of one coming close. Zeon turns and get slashed at his cheek. He falls to the ground.

Zeon looks at the creatures and sees one of them carrying an unconscious Amy. The creature runs off with her. Zeon looks at the sky and sees it's getting worst. He gets up and runs after the creature while the rest disappears.

When Zeon finally catches up with the creature he gets hit in the gut by a black hooded figure. Zeon goes flying and crashes on his back. He gets up and sees the figure holding some black key like sword in his hand.

"Give Amy back!" Zeon orders. The only response he got was the figure laughing. He creates a dark portal and the creature carries Amy through it. Zeon glares at the figure and rush toward him. He raises his fist and tries to punch the guy, but the figure  
just easily dodges every punch thrown at him. Zeon jumps back and charges a yellow energy in his right fist.

"Chaos Spear!" Zeon shouts firing three yellow energy spears at the figure. The figure jumps dodging the attack. Once he lands he sprint toward Zeon and starts delivering a barrage of combos with his key like weapon. The attacks hit Zeon sending to the  
wall of a building. Zeon crashes and coughs up some blood. He falls on the ground and struggle to get up.

The figure smirks and makes his weapon disappear. He walks toward Zeon and grabs him by his throat. The figure makes another black portal and throws Zeon in it.

"Nnnnnnnoooooo! Aaaaaaammmmmyyyy!" Zeon shouts as he falls in the portal. The figure makes the portal disappear and makes a new one. He enters it causing the portal to close behind him.

* * *

 **World: Twilight Town**

* * *

After a few matches Kirux was in the final match. Holding his training sword ready to face his next opponent. Just before the ref could call the final contestant the sky turns dark with storm clouds forming. Kirux and Xion look up at the sky worried.

Suddenly black creatures started to form everyone scared, all except Kirux and Xion.

"Kirux, what are Heartless doing here? I thought we locked this world?" Xion asked as she holds her hand out and summons a keyblade.

"I thought so too. This seems weird." Kirux replies summing his own keyblade.

The two of them split up and take on some heartless. Kirux swing his keyblade doing combos and using magic on them destroying them with ease. As he finishes the last one he suddenly hears clapping. He turns around and sees a figure wearing the same hooded  
coat he and Xion wear ever since they left and defeated organization XIII, but what confused Kirux more is that the figure had a big bushy black and white tip fox tail.

"Who are you?" Kirux Asked.

The figure floats there for a few minutes. "My name is of no concern to you. You should be more worried about her." The figure said as he points to a heartless carrying an unconscious Xion.

"What you do to her?!" Kirux shouts.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." The figure said.

Kirux runs at the figure and just as he was about to lay a blow on the figure the area around him turns distorted and red. He looks at the figure as see not one but ten of the same figure. This confused Kirux 'what's going on? How is he doing this?' Kirux  
thought. One by one the ten figures circle Kirux and started to fly at him from all sides. Kirux tries his best to block the attacks, but had no luck. With one final attack the figure hits Kirux to a wall. Kirux crashes and falls to the ground badly  
injured. He struggles to get up using his keyblade as his support.

The world goes back to normal and the ten figures disappears back to just one. The figure makes a dark tunnel behind Kirux.

"Now time for you to say good bye Kirux." The figure said before shoving Kirux in the portal.

"Nnnnnnooooo Xxxxxxxiiiiiooooonnnn!" Kirux shouts as the portal closes. The figure smiles and makes another portal so him and the heartless that is still holding Xion. They both enter the portal and disappear.


	4. Chapter 3: heroes meet

**Me: hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter of Kingdom hearts universe distortion is here.**

 **Zeon: sweet I've been so excited for it.**

 **Kirux: same here.**

 **Me: well let's get started shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: herose meet**

* * *

 **World: unknown**

* * *

 **(With Zeon:)**

Zeon laid on a grassy field groaning and slowly starting to open his eyes. "Ugh my head. W-what happen?" He asked himself, but suddenly shot his eyes open and sat up.

"Amy!" Zeon shouted.

He stands up and looks at his surrounding. Noticing the starry sky and that the field he is on is like a floating island in space. Zeon scratch his head and looked around.

"Okay this is weird. Am I some space island? Am really hoping not to see Mario. After what he said about me." Zeon said.

He looks behind him and sees a medevil tower in the distant. Zeon cups his chin in thought.

'There might be someone there that can tell me where I am and help me get back to Mobius.' Zeon thought.

Zeon begins to walk to the tower with his hands in his trench coat pocket. Zeon had a determin face on.

'Who ever that guy was, I hope he is ready to pay for hurting and taking Amy. Don't worry Amy I'll find you and bring you home. Just hang in there and wait for me.' Zeon thought.

Zeon thoughts were interrupted by sound of rustling coming from a bush. Zeon cautionly walks toward the bush. Once he was close those black yellow eye creatures appeared. There was about ten of them. Five of them Zeon saw before, but the other five were  
like in armor. Zeon looks around noticing he was out numbered and had no chance of winning.

Just the one of the armor creatures jump in the air ready to strike Zeon with its metal claws. Zeon crossed his arms in attempt to block it. As he did that there was a flash of white blinding light. Sending the armor creature back. Once the light faded  
Zeon open his eyes and saw in his right hand was a weapon, but he didn't recognize the weapon.

In his right hand. Was a key shape blade. The Handel was red on the top and bottoms while in the middle was white, the ring had a blue trim on the outside and inside with yellow and blue stars, on the outside of both sides of the ring were white wings,  
the guard looked like the tip of Sonic's shoe, the blade was blue with the tip of the blade in the shape of sonic's logo with the three spines as the teeth of the key, a gold chain on the end of the ring, and on the end of the chain a blue sonic head  
key chain.

Zeon was surprise by this weapon just showing up, but he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the same armor creature try again to strike him. Zeon blocked the attack with his weapon and swipe diagonally downward on the armor creature. The creature  
not only was cut in half but turn to black smoke and disappear. Zeon seeing that realizes he has a fighting chance against these creatures.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be awesome." Zeon said as he smirks and got into fighting stance thanks to Sonic for teaching him how to fight with a sword.

The rest of the creatures screech and charge toward Zeon. Zeon smirks and charged forward as well.

* * *

 **(With Kirux:)**

 **Few minutes earlier**

Kirux slowly wakes up and rubs his head. He looks around and realize he wasn't at Twilight town anymore.

"Xion!" Kirux shouted as he bolted up to stand up.

He looks around his surroundings realizing where he is Kirux sighed.

'Okay how did I end up in mysterious tower, and who was that guy? I don't know, but master Yen Sid might know who he was and how i can find him to save Xion.' Kirux thought as he walks toward the tower as he was walking he saw a flash of white light not  
to far from him. Kirux pulls up his hood making his sure no one sees his face. He summons his keyblade and runs to the location.

As he got close he sees a green hedgehog with light blue streaks on his quills, wearing a white t-shirt, a red trench coat, blue jeans with a black leather belt and a gold gem shape buckle, white fingerless gloves, and red and light blue sneakers with  
a black strap and a silver buckle, but that wasn't all. The hedgehog had a keyblade in his hand. A keyblade Kirux was not familiar with.

Kirux watches as the hedgehog slash and blocked heartless. Kirux was amazed by the hedgehog's form and stance.

'Who is this guy?' Kirux thought, but realize this was the same Hedghog from that dive in dream he had.

* * *

 **(Together:)**

As Zeon slash the last creature he holds the weapon over his shoulder and smiles at his work.

"Welp that's that. Now to the the tower and hopefully.." Zeon cuts himself off as he heard rustling close by.

Zeon's hand glows green energy. He turns quickly and shouts "Chaos Lance!" Sending three green lance shape energy toward the sound. Jumping out the bush to avoid being hit was a black hooded cloak figure. Zeon recognized.

"I knew I would find you!" Zeon shouts as he points his weapon at the figure.

'I'm confuse here.' Kirux thought staring at Zeon.

"You think you're so clever sending me to an unknown location, sending your black creatures to weaken me, and then attack me. Well I got news for you buddy. I don't go down easy. Now give me back Amy, and maybe I'll only break your arm!" Zeon ordered.

"Listen I don't know who this Amy person is, but you got the wrong person. I'm.." Kirux started only to be cut off by Zeon running toward him with his keyblade ready to strike.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and your creatures take Amy through the same portal you shoved me in! Now where is she!" Zeon shouted as he swings his keyblade.

Kirux quickly blocks Zeon's keyblade with his own. Kirux blocks more and more strikes delivered by Zeon.

"Listen to me. This is a misunderstanding. I didn't kidnap anyone named Amy, and I'm working with the heartless." Kirux tried to reason.

"Your a liar! Don't lie to me! She means the world to me! She helped me when no one else would! Now give her back!" Zeon shouts as as anger forms on his face.

Kirux saw the rage in Zeon's eyes and was understanding what this hedgehog was going through. Kirux jumps back and makes his Keyblade disappear.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore. You want to strike me go ahead, but.." Kirux started as he takes off his hood revealing his face to Zeon. "I swear to the one I care about most. I didn't do the things you saw happen. I want to protect kingdom hearts  
from darkness. Not bring it to someone else." Kirux said.

Zeon runs toward Kirux and swipes at Kirux, but stops as his blade was a few inches from hitting Kirux.

"*sighs* you're not the same guy I'm looking for are you?." Zeon asked as he sheathes his keyblade and looks at Kirux with a glare.

"No I'm not." Kirux said.

Kirux and Zeon stood there on the grass looking at each other. Kirux sighs and looks at the sky. Zeon decided to break the silence.

"So what's your name?" Zeon asked.

Kirux smiles and looks at Zeon. "My name is Kirux. What's your name?" Kirux asked.

"Zeon the Hedghog. So tell me, why are you wearing the same coat as the guy that kidnap Amy?" Zeon asked.

"The reason I wore this is because I'm a nobody. I was just but a heartless shell of someone else, but Xion the person I care about the most showed me I have a heart. But there was darkness in my heart. I thought I would be consumed by it and hurt the  
people I care about, but Xion showed and helped me see that there is also light in my heart." Kirux said.

Zeon smiles and looks up at the sky. "You know you and I are alike." Zeon said this confused Kirux.

"What do you mean?" Kirux asked.

"Well unlike you. I wasn't an empty shell, but I was created as a clone of someone else, and just like you I had as you say "darkness" in my heart. Except I let it control me. It made me do horrible things. I destroyed homes, hurt or killed families and  
friends. I thought I wouldn't stop like I had no choice, but then Amy came to my life and she showed me that I do have a choice and there is good or in your term "light" in my corrupted heart." Zeon said.

Kirux smiles and looks at Zeon. "So I guess we are more alike than we thought."

From there both Zeon and Kirux told each other what happened and how they ended up here.

"So you said some creature nobody made the entire area turn red and distorted?" Zeon asked

"Yea it was bizarre." Kirux replies.

"I know who he is." Zeon stood up and stretches.

"Who is he?" Kirux asked standing up as well.

"His name is Infinite he has a gem on his chest called the phantom ruby. It allows his to not only to mess with someone's mind making see and feel things that aren't there, but he can use it to create shell of copies of enemies from past. Even if one  
enemy is destroyed he can make another one to replace it." Zeon said.

"That's not good. Whatever he and his partner are planning we have to stop them." Kirux said.

"I know but how?" Zeon asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone here who can help us." Kirux said as he and Zeon faces the tower.

Zeon smiles. "So then let's save the world and our girlfriends." Zeon said as he held his hand out to Kirux.

Kirux smirks and takes Zeon hand. "Agreed." He said as they both head to the tower.


	5. Chapter 4: the adventure begins

**Me: hey guys sorry for the long wait been very busy.**

 **Zeon: well I'm glad your back. I've been dying to know what happens next.**

 **Me:Well the wait is over.**

* * *

 **World: mystery tower**

* * *

A few hours gone by since Zeon and Kirux met on their way to the tower they battle Heartless as Kirux explained to Zeon about most the stuff here. Like the weapon Zeon wields is a keyblade, where he heartless come from basically everything about kingdom  
hearts. Zeon was intrigued by this, but was worried about his world. If heartless were in his world would his friends and Home be okay?

After a few minutes they reach the tower and are climbing up the stairs. Zeon looks at Kirux for a second.

"So you sure this friend of your's can help us?"

Zeom asked Kirux.

"Yea He is powerful he can tell us what's going on and what we need to do to find Xion and Amy." Kirux replies.

Once they reach the top of the tower they walk into a room full of books, a crystal ball, and a desk. At the desk sat an old man with grey hair and beard, wore a blue robe and wizard hat. He looks at Kirux and Zeon and smiles.

"Ah Kirux Glad to see you again, and who is this?" The old man asked.

"Yen Sid this is Zeon the hedgehog. Zeon this is Master Yen Sid the powerful wizard of Kingdom hearts." Kirux introduced.

Zeon looks at Yen Sid a bit. "You know you remind me of this friend me and Sonic met in a book once." Zeon said.

"Oh you talking about me Zeon. It's been so long since I last saw you and Sonic." Said a female voice from behind the two boys.

Both Zeon and Kirux turn to see a female wizard with elvish ears, long braided purple hair, blue eyes, wearing an ancient purple wizard robe and hood. Zeon smiles sees this female. He walks up to her and hugs her.

"Merlina it's been so long since me and Sonic have last seen you. How'd you get here?" Zeon asked.

"That's not important right now Zeon. I'm happy to see you as well, but there is a problem. Yen Sid can explain." Merlina said.

"She is right Zeon. Your world and ours is falling into the darkness, by two organization Vlll recruits. One of them I can guess you already know who he is." Yen Sid said.

Zeon nods his head. "Yea I know him. His name is Infinite. A creation after me made by a mad scientist named Ivo Kinbotor or as he calls himself Dr. Eggman. Infinite is very powerful he has a gem called the Phantom Ruby. It allows him to mess with his  
opponents minds seeing things that aren't there, making illusions of foes from past battles and allows him to travel through dimensions. Me, Sonic, and Classic Sonic battle him before and defeated him, but I don't know how he is here or what his plan  
is, but I won't let this world or my Home be covered in Darkness." Zeon said determined.

Kirux was not only impress by Zeon's determination but was surprised by it as well.

"Zeon are you sure?" Yen Sid asked.

"I'm positive, Infinite has destroyed my world before, I won't let him hurt anyone else, and Kirux I can't ask you to help me. You have your own goal to find Xion. So I'll handle this task myself." Zeon said.

Kirux shakes his head. "Sorry pin-head, But you aren't going to get rid of me that easy. This world is my home. So might as well just let me tag along. Besides if your Amy is with my Xion, then I'm sure they can hang on long enough to get to them. So  
consider me part of your team." Kirux said.

Zeon smirks and holds his left hand up. Kirux smirks as well as they clap their hands together.

"Very well if you plan to take this task then at least let's get you better suited." Yen Sid said.

Both Yen Sid and Merlina send a blast of magic at Kirux and Zeon engulfing them in a bright light. Once the light faded both Zeon and Kirux's outfits changed.

Zeon now wearing: A black hoodie, with gold pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a white with a brown patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside,  
lined with gold-white edging. Sky blue straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a silver belt. The pants feature green pockets with a sky blue cross over them. His fingerless gloves are colored black with red streaks on the back with  
an orange line running around them. He also wears large red-Sky blue shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Zeon looked at himself and whistle impressed.

"Nice threads but it be better if I still had my neckerchief." Zeon said.

Merlina rolls her eyes in amusement and makes a brown neckerchief appear around his neck.

"Much better. Thank you." Zeon said.

Kirux looks at his outfit and see it was still the same hoodie he wore when he and Xion were in organization XIII

"Um how come I'm still in my hoodie?" Kirux asked.

"It May look the same Kirux but both your's and Zeon's outfit has on special feature. You both can change forms for a certain amount of time." Yen Sid said as he creates to red orbs and sends them to Zeon and Kirux the orbs gets absorbed into their clothes.  
Zeon opens and closes his fist and smiles.

"What was that? I feel stronger than before." Zeon's Asked

"That Zeon is one of many forms you both can obtain. It is known as Valor form. It doubles the attack you both deliver and let's you summon a second keyblade to wield." Yen Sid answers.

"This is also for you Zeon." Merlina says hanging Zeon a key chain that is gold with the Sonic logo on the end.

"What's this?" Zeon asked.

"It is a keychain. When you hook it to your key blade. Your blade will change form." Merlina said.

Zeon being curious draws his keyblade and switches the old key chain with the new one. His keyblade glows gold and changes to look like that of Caliburn. Except with three sharp ends on the side of the tip to make it look like a key.

"Sweet Thanks Merlina you too Yen Sid. Welp we better get going. Let's hit it Kirux." Zeon said.

Kirux nods and makes a portal. Zeon smiles and runs in with Kirux following behind. The portal closes once they enter.

"You sure they will be able to stop them Yen Sid?" Merlina Asked.

"I'm certain they can. As long as they learn what's important to them, and not fall into darkness." He replied.


End file.
